


The World Turned Upside Down

by my_little_homestuck



Series: TWTUD AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Revolution AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_little_homestuck/pseuds/my_little_homestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 177X the citizens of The Ebott Colonies were sick and tired of their king's tyrannical ways and planned to start a war to gain their freedom from this man's reign. Caught in the middle of this was a certain skeleton who may have what it takes to aid General Asgore Dreemurr in bringing this revolution to victory.<br/>The World Turned Upside Down is the first story in a series based on this whole "what if the monsters weren't persecuted, but rather revolted" concept of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The town of Foreboden was quiet, the sort of silence that was eerie for somewhere so close to the sea. Most would think it was because it was late, but in truth, it was based on the fear that arose after an incident with some trade ships in the harbor. 

The King had decreed more troops be sent to keep an eye on the mostly monster based area. After losing so much cocoa to these pesky rebels, he would ensure they shake in his presence once more. He is the last Boss Human and he expects to be treated as such. 

There were some who refused to let go of their hopes and dreams despite The King's upped enforcement. They gathered in a small tavern deep into the town where songs of revolution rang loud and anyone wearing an empirical uniform was not welcome. 

Slipping into this establishment as the late summer night went on was a fairly young skeleton monster. The pinpricks of light in his eye sockets darting around as he slouched down by the bar. He looked scared and wore the attire of a student in the local medical school. A student who hadn't properly washed his clothes in some time. 

"Excuse me." He said to the human woman behind the bar. He pulled some parchment out of his pocket and fumbling to unfold it revealing a messy and odd handwriting covering it. "I'm looking for an Embos Grillby." 

The woman pointed to a fire elemental monster sitting with a group of drunken monsters. He was just staring out the window as his flames crackled. 

"Oi Embos, dis lad wants ya!" The Bartender yelled to him. 

Grillby pushed up his glasses as he glanced at her and the skeleton, but did not respond. 

Giving a meek wave towards Grillby, the skeleton approached the group who had stopped their talking to stare at him. 

"Hello Sir, my name is W.D. Gaster, I hope not to be a bother, but I heard about you from one of my professors after an incident I'd rather not get into." The Skeleton spoke with hints of something strange in his voice. As if he was forcing his words to be clear and concise. "He said you are good with orange magic." 

A crimson tinted ghost at the table laughed. "Good with it, Embos is the master of the stuff." 

"If only he would use it, then it would be easy to force those soldiers out of our land." A turtle monster at the table said with a chuckle. 

"So what do you want from him, bonehead?!" The ghost called out. 

"Oh, how to explain this..." Gaster said as his eye sockets lit up with orange magic. "May I?" 

Grillby nodded before feeling something grab at his soul coating it in orange light. No, it wasn't being covered, it was forcefully being filled with the magic forcing him up out of his seat as not to take damage from it. 

Then as fast as it consumed his soul, it disappeared. Grillby had been in some brawls involving magic, but that, that was new. He turned to another skeleton who sat at the table reading his expression of pure shock. 

Gaster's eye lights returned to their usual white dots as he waited for a response from the firey monster. There was none, just a blank stare as the tavern watched on in confused and fearful silence. 

"Oh come on, was that flare just for show?" The Ghost complained. 

"I knew it was strange, being able to turn one's soul orange." Gaster said as he backed away. His voice slipping into something that sounded much more natural for him. "Sorry."

"He's a dingbats!" The other skeleton called out as he got up from his chair. 

"A what? Impact, have you gone crazy?" The turtle monster said. 

"No Gerson, he spoke in symbols. I'm not sure what he said, but it was dingbats!" He yelled. 

The ghost floated upwards. "I've heard about 'em. Skeleton monsters who talk in strange tongues to hide their true intentions. Didn't The King execute them all because he was afraid they would plot against him." 

"That is the only thing I will agree with him on. They believe in twisted ideals and drain monsters and humans of their magic and life for the purpose of creating weapons." Impact glared at Gaster with magic building in his eye sockets. 

Gaster started inching towards the tavern door. His sockets unintentionally flaring yellow in response to the potential attacks coming towards him. "I just said 'sorry', please don't persecute me for crimes I did not commit." 

Two dog monsters blocked him from continueing his escape. 

"Grillby, how about you show him your orange magic?" The ghost suggested. 

"Yeah, Madstablook's right!" Impact cheered. "Teach this dingbats a lesson." 

"No." Grillby said. He approached the scared Gaster as his friends looked on with disgust. 

"Please don't hurt me. I don't want to die." Gaster pleaded. 

Grillby sighed. A plume of smoke escaping his mouth. He did not know a word of what the skeleton just said, but he could see red tinting the glow in his eye sockets. Red magic, the type The King wields and is said to be the last one who can conjure such power. 

"Let me buy you a drink." Grillby said holding a hand out to Gaster. 

Impact scowled and Madstablook was fuming with rage. 

Gaster took Grillby's hand and smiled. The bright magic subsiding. "That would be nice." 

"Also, a word of advice." Grillby said as he shook Gaster's hand. "Respect is earned, not given." 


	2. Chapter 2

A stagecoach made its way into town as a trio of ladies gossiped within. They being the daughters of Arial Narrow, owner of a large estate in the northern colonies, were quite wealthy. He is also a skeleton monster known for his invulnerability to magic. 

“I heard that there is poor folk in Foreboden who kill college students. They then impersonate them for an education.” The youngest of the three, Tahoma, whispered with a slight chuckle. 

“That is just preposterous! Even if they did, how would they pay for their studies after the scholar’s payment runs out?” Verdana, the eldest sister, shot back at her sister. “Don’t you agree, Helvetica?” 

“Of course, sister.” The middle sister said. She gazed out at the drunken men and monsters wandering by. They were singing something about showing The King whose boss. She wasn’t paying attention to her sisters bickering at all. 

“See anything you like?” Tahoma joked. 

“No, I can’t tell if any of them can actually sing in that drunken mess of sound.” 

A gunshot sounded not too far off from them. “Be quiet filth! By The King’s decree, any who speak against him will be executed.” 

“Let’s see you try soldier!” Madstablook called out readying himself for the physical attack that wouldn’t even phase him. 

The next gunshot went through the ghost. It scared the horse of the Narrow sisters’ carriage making it run off. Knocking them into a post, disconnecting itself in the process. Trotting away leaving the three girls and their driver stranded on the ground. 

“Aim for the skeletons, they’ll crumble to any sort of damage.” One of the soldiers said as most of the monsters fled. 

“Madstablook, don’t be an idiot.” Grillby called out, spitting embers from his mouth as he ran with the crowd. 

The skeleton girls just sat there. They stared between the soldiers and monsters with fear in their eye sockets. 

“Troll lo lol, the king will fall. Troll lo lol, freedom for all.” Gaster sung as he went in front of Madstablook. 

“Gaster, are you crazy?” Grillby said stopping in his tracks. 

Another gunshot aimed right for Gaster’s sternum stopped in midair. It fell to the ground in a blur of blue magic. 

“The elemental is correct! Do you have a death wish?” Helvetica called out as the magic she called upon faded from the bullet. As her attention went to her sisters cowering next to her, Gaster had disappeared. 

Something made a clicking behind the commanding officer of the empirical soldiers’ head. 

“Drop your weapons and surrender to us and I will spare your lives.” Gaster said from his spot behind the officer. 

The other soldiers turned to the skeleton who had an odd pistol pressed against their leader. 

“Mercy is for the weak. We took an oath to watch our king die before surrendering to pathetic monsters like you.” The man said. 

The blast of magic that came from Gaster’s pistol burned through the man’s head. It didn’t leave a single mark. Then he collapsed on the ground as a cadaver. 

“Your weapons and money, drop it and I’ll spare you.” Gaster said as a series of strange cannons took form behind him. They resembled his pistol in a way, but also looked like the mangled skulls of terrible beasts. They floated there with magic glowing in their maws. 

The soldiers complied and dropped their guns, knives, and gold to the dirty ground. Their run from the fight wasn’t the least bit honorable. 

Gerson approached what the soldiers left behind. “That was eerie.” 

Gaster pocketed his pistol as the strange canons blinked out of existence. “I’m sorry, I panicked.” He was slouching and twiddling his thumbs like a nervous wreck. “I wanted to believe that if they saw what I could do they would give up.” 

Grillby and Impact approached the human corpse as Madstablook glared at Gaster. 

“What did you do to him?” Impact asked. 

“I would rather not get into the details.” The Dingbats Skeleton mumbled. He approached the three ladies next to the remains of their carriage. 

Verdana was the first to greet him with a smack across the face. “You are a fool and a madman. If not for my sister, you would be dead!” 

Gaster shrunk back and his words sounded more forced into their understandable font. “Sorry, I was going to thank her. Please, do not take me for a man without any honor.” 

“What is your name?” Tahoma asked as she came up to him. 

“W.D. Gaster.” 

“What an odd surname. Where is your family from?” Verdana asked curious of this young man and his eligibility to be approved by her father. 

“Doesn’t matter, they’re all dead.” Gaster averted his gaze from the two ladies. “But I know I will make them proud. If anything, I can promise you that.” 

Verdana’s stare went blank. This was just some poor orphaned lad who must smell her perfume. He is trying to appear better than he is in hopes of wooing her for her family’s fortune. 

“I still won’t retract or apologize my statement. You are the most foolish and insane rebel I have met.” Verdana said as she turned away from Gaster only to see him helping her sister Helvetica up. 

“I am so sorry this whole ordeal has gotten your dress so dirty.” Gaster said to Helvetica. 

Helvetica looked deep into Gaster’s eye sockets where his eye lights illuminated his skull. She felt something emanating in her soul and she could tell just looking at his smile, that he felt the same. 

“What was that song you sang at the soldiers?” She asked. 

His eye lights flickered a hint of green as he shrugged. “I’m not sure, I just thought it up.” 

“Helvetica, let’s find a way home before those soldiers return.” Verdana’s voice was stern as she grabbed her sister’s hand. 

“Alright sister, I will see you around, Mr. Gaster.” Helvetica said as she was dragged away by her sister. 

“Please, call me Wingdings, miss.” Gaster said. 

Helvetica giggled and responded with a wink. “Alright Wingdings, but my name is Helvetica, not miss.” 

Gaster waved as his friends lifted him up chanting of his victory over The King's men. None of them thinking of what the battles to come had in store. 


End file.
